the Salamander and the Bunny
by Matsu-Onii
Summary: He was the school play boy, she was just the new girl. Can she change his outlook on life? Can he dig out her deepest secrets? Read to find out. And sorry for being gone for so long.
1. Encounter

Natsu Dragneel attended Fairy Tail Academy, which is one of the best schools in Magnolia. He was also one of the most popular guys in school. He could get any girl he wanted, anytime he wanted, and he currently couldn't complain about his high school experience. He had pink hair(which he insists is salmon) and onyx eyes that could make anyone squirm in their seat. He had a nice tanned and muscular body which girls would kill over. Although he wore the normal uniform; an all white button down shirt and navy blue slacks, it complements his body nicely. Along with his scarf he refuses to part with. At the moment he was in his second period which he had with Gildarts, he was extremely bored. Don't get him wrong, Natsu is a honor roll student, but he'd rather not just sit in class and listen to lectures all day. That was until a certain blonde walked in.  
She had long hair that stopped at the small of her back. It was so golden it almost looked like it glowed. She had giant honey eyes that were just captivating. His eyes slowly traveled down her body and immediately caught sight of her voluptuous breasts. Like seriously those things were huge, how did she carry those without breaking her back. He then caught sight of her long creamy legs. She wore the school uniform like all the other girls; an all white button up shirt and navy blue skirt, but in her out looked so much more... taunting. Her skirt stops so that you can just barely see her thighs. Oh how much he wanted glide his hands over those thighs right now.  
Her sight was simply... _intoxicating._

"Hi my name's Lucy." She even had the voice of an angel. Her eyes quickly glided over the class. Her eyes then locked with Natsu's. After a couple seconds she smiled, which was the most beautiful thing Natsu had ever seen.  
He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but she was going to be his. She came and took the seat in front of his. He stared holes in the back of her head. She then turned around and smiled.

"I'm Natsu." He said confidently and smiled. She nodded.

"I know, you're the most popular guy in school. Word gets out about you quickly." She responded smirking. Natsu returned with a smirk of his own. This girl was something special.

"Is that so?" He said said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, Mr. Can Get Any Girl. Although your a lot cuter in person." She replied smugly. Causing Natsu's smirk to widen showing his strangely sharp canines.

"Well I haven't heard anything about you yet. Shall we discuss it over dinner." He already knew she was going to reject him. He knew she was going to make this chase worth it.

"No thank you. I'd rather not." She said as the bell rang and made her way out of the class room swaying her hips. Oh yes she was definitely going to be worth the chase.

Later that day Natsu was in his dorm. He used to share one with his best friend Gray but they broke so much stuff always fighting Macrov thought it was better if they had separate rooms. Ever since then Natsu had been on his own. He didn't mind being alone but it did get to him sometimes.  
The rest of school was pretty uneventful. Although he did introduce Lucy to his crazy group of friends. They loved her immediately just like he knew they would. He had a couple classes with the blonde. His favorite being gym for obvious reasons. Suddenly Natsu heard his door creek, taking him out of his thoughts."Hello" A familiar angelic voice sang.

Natsu smirked.

"Aww you missed me that much babe?" He asked playfully. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat her stuff on the other side of the room on her bed.

"Your seriously my roommate?"she said wryly.

"I know right, but you should try to hide your excitement a little." He answered sarcastically. Lucy again rolled her eyes and began unpacking her things. "So" Natsu started as he walked over to her bed.

"What made you want to come to F.T.A." Said girl shrugged as she put away her clothes.

"They have one of the best writing programs in Magnolia." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so you'll be writing books about how much you love me." The pinkette said with an almost modest tone. Lucy ignored this as she finished packing up her things. "So why'd you come to the infamous F.T.A." Natsu leaned back in her bed making himself comfortable.

"The athletics are second to none." He said it as though it was the most obvious thing. Lucy smiled and stretched her sore muscles above her head. This caused Natsu to notice the gold bracelet around her wrist.

"Hey Luce?" He said grabbing her attention. "Where'd you get that bracelet." She took her attention from said boy onto her wrist. It was a gold bracelet with twelve gold charms on it. All the charms were the zodiac signs. Lucy smiled at her memories of the beloved bracelet.

"It's a bracelet my mom gave me when I was little,"she began "each charm is a zodiac sign. When I was a little girl she would tell me stories about a girl who would call upon celestial spirits when she needed help and how she traveled around the world with a dragon. She would come home with a new charm whenever she left for something business related. The last one she gave me was the sign of Aquarius, and its always be my favorite." Lucy quickly blinked away the tears from her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she talked about her mother.

"She died when I was little in a car crash. She's the reason I love writing so much." When she ended hot tears were quickly flowing down her face. She felt terrible for showing weakness around a guy she barely knew, but all that changed when she felt him wrap his arms around her. He was warm. Almost to warm to be human, but the warmth was comforting and welcoming.

"My dad used to tell me stories about dragons all the time. They were the kind when the dragon got the princess at the end of the story. My dad was like my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way." He paused deciding weather he should go on again. Then he remembered how open Lucy was with him; a boy she barely knew. He might as well do the same"My dad didn't have the best past, but he put it all behind him when he had me. I was happy for that. One day some bastard from his past named Acnologia wanted to get back at him and shot my dad. The last thing I have from him is this scarf." Lucy squeezed is scarf. Almost as if to see if it was real. Did Natsu really go through all of this? But then she was reminded of his warmth, and she noticed how it reflected his personally.

True.

Natsu's warmth was true, and so was Natsu. "Summer."She said softly. Natsu slightly pulled away from her and looked into her honey eyes. They were big red and puffy and they looked brighter than ever."Your name," she continued.  
"Natsu, it means summer, and your really warm. I just thought it fits." Natsu chuckled, no one besides himself ever noticed that. Not even his closest friends, but a girl he met mere hours ago some how found out.

"Weirdo."

It's been three months since then and the two have become the best of friends they knew they would be. Natsu's not sure but he thinks he was dumb enough to fall for Lucy. He sighed, this was becoming annoying. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get the blonde off his mind. Although a small part of him didn't want to. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a faint whimper. It was about midnight and a thunder storm outside. He looked to his side to find Lucy in the fetal position crying. How did he even miss that? He must've been thinking allot harder than he thought.

"Luce?" He whispered getting out of bed. Lucy whipped her head out off her knees and looked at Natsu with wide eyes.  
 _Dammit_ she quickly thought to herself. Was he already awake or did she wake him. Before she knew he was kneeling in front of her bed with his hand on her knee. She noticed how gentle his hand was. Like if he laid their to hard she would break into millions of pieces"You okay?" She had never heard his voice so quiet and gentle before, it almost made her want to cry even more. In the night light Lucy's eyes looked like more of an amber to him. Either way they were still beautiful.

"Scared of storms?" He again said gently attempting to confirm his suspicions. Just as he said this a loud roar of thunder came from outside. Lucy quickly jumped into Natsu arms as she shivered with fear. Natsu held her close as he climbed into her bed. He soothingly rubbed circles around her back. He's never seen her so scared before. She was holding him like off she let go something would jump out and try to kill her.

"Your going to be okay Luce, I promise nothing will hurt you while I'm still breathing." He attempted to calm her down by talking to her, hoping she would focus on his voice and not the thunder. He quickly noticed her breathing slowed and she relaxed get body. Natsu was happy he could get this effect on her; the fact that his touches would soothe her. In the most non-perverted kind way possible. "Why are you so scared of thunder?" The words came out quicker then he could stop them. Thankfully he still kept his gentle tone. He felt Lucy's breath hitch and began worrying if she would hit him out not. Lucy took a deep breath in and out.

"I told you my mom died in a car crash. Well that was while we were coming back from getting something to eat, but while we were out a thunder storm started. My dad could barely see anything. The next thing I knew I woke up on a hospital bed and the doctors were telling my mom died." Just as she finished another clap of thunder came. She buried her face into his chest.

"What was she like?" Natsu asked suddenly. Flashes of memories appeared in her mind like a movie. "She was amazing, I want to be just like her. She was kind, beautiful, intelligent, talented, and everything I'm not."

"You really are weird," Natsu said suddenly. Lucy took her head out of his chest and looked at him. He had a gentle smile on his face that she could see even through the darkness.

"I mean, your one of the smartest people I know, the most beautiful girl in school, you super nice and extremely talented. Besides I don't think you should strive to be so much like your mom. You should just be you, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu took one of his arms from around her waist and scratched his slightly pink cheek. They looked in each other's eyes, not sure if what to do next. A roar of thunder came but Lucy didn't flinch. At the moment the storm seemed irrelevant, she gave all her attention to Natsu. Who, in turn was giving her the same. Lucy smiled, although it didn't seem big to him it was giant to her. She always strived to be like her mom and people told her she should, but he told her to be her. And for that she was grateful. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. He smelt like camp fires and cinnamon, it was a comforting scent.  
"Thanks, goodnight Natsu." Natsu smiled, this night sealed the deal. He was in love with her.


	2. The Bet

"Luce." Natsu whined. Lucy rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

"I'm not working with you, last time I ended up doing all the work." Natsu pouted and Lucy had fight a smile. Natsu would never admit it but Lucy was the only person that's ever seen him pout. Although Lucy thought he looked simply adorable.

"Please Luce I promise I'll stay the entire time, and plus this one seems more fun than the last one." Lucy sighed, he did have a point. The teacher gave them an assignment to do an essay and diagram on the mythical creature of their choice. Although Lucy wouldn't mind working with Natsu because of his fascination with with dragons and the fact that he's the best artist she knows. She doesn't want to be stuck with all the work.

Lucy turned back around to find big onyx eyes pouting at her. She sighed. How could be so mature and so immature at the same time? Natsu wasn't that dumb jock people thought him to be. He was actually fairly smart, hell he's even helped her with her homework sometimes. Then there were other times when he was an idiot.

"How about we make a deal," Natsu said her taking her out of her thoughts. She raised her eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "If I help with the project I get a kiss."

"And what's in it for me?" Lucy asked considering taking him up on his bet. Natsu stopped for a second and thought until finally an idea came to his head.

"If I don't then I'll cook for a week." Natsu remembered how much Lucy loved his cooking.

"Two weeks."

"A week and a half." Lucy nodded and held out her hand. As Natsu took her hand Lucy saw a mischievous glint in his eyes, telling her that she would soon regret this.

"Oi flamebrain," Gray said eating a glare from Natsu. "You coming to the game tomorrow." Natsu immediately took his gaze from Gray to Lucy.

"Are you going to the game Luce?" He said with hopeful eyes. Lucy sighed, she had an extremely busy schedule.

She had to study for an upcoming biology and math test, a boatload of homework and not to mention this project that most likely she'll be doing on her own.

"I'm really busy this week Natsu, I'm not sure if I'll make it or not."

"Please Luce, I play at my best when you're watching." The blonde's cheeks became slightly tinged with pink. Although what he said wasn't that big of a deal it still got to her. Lucy admitted to herself that she liked Natsu. To what extent, she's not sure.

Lucy turned to Natsu to find his face centimeters from hers. His intense gaze making her squirm on her seat. Natsu inwardly smirked.

"Fine." Lucy said under her breath. Natsu grinned and pecked Lucy on her cheek. "Thanks Luce." He said as the bell rung and left the classroom, leaving a shocked Lucy. She touched the spot where he kissed her. It was still warm, due to his abnormally high body temperature that she loved so much. She smiled.

"I hate him."

* * *

Of all the places she could be right now, she was at a football game. And why? Because of her idiot best friend. Lucy sighed, she was cold and annoyed. Not because she had to go to the game, but because random girls keep screaming in her ear. Every time Natsu made a touchdown almost every single girl would scream his name. She was two seconds from punching one of them in the face. The only thing that kept her from doing that was the smile Natsu gave her every time he made a touchdown. He was the only person who could smile big enough to see it through his helmet.

Thankfully the game was almost over. There was ten seconds left on the clock and Fairy Tale had the ball. Lucy didn't like football at all. She just knew that one thing led to another and her team was cheering as loud as they could. _I guess they won._ She thought to herself as she waited outside for Natsu.

Five minutes led to ten, and ten led to twenty. Lucy stood there in the cold waiting for her best friend who said he'll be out in five minutes. Just as the blonde was going to walk away and never speak to the jerk again she saw a pink blob running up to her.

"I'm really sorry Luce, but the meeting was a lot longer than I thought it would be." He said with a gentle smile. She sighed.

"I'll let you off the hook _this time_ but next time I'm leaving you." Natsu grinned, but it feel into a gentle smile when he saw Lucy rubbing her arms for warmth. He took off his jacket and put it on Lucy's shoulders. She replied with a small 'thank you' and they walked side by side back to their dorm.

* * *

Lucy was surprised to say the least. She just finished a project that wasn't due until Monday. What was more surprising was the fact that Natsu was sitting in his bed with a triumphant smirk, like he just won some first place trophy.

"What are you do happy about." Natsu's smirk simply grew.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our bet?" He said with an amused tone. _Bet?_ She made a bet with Natsu? Until finally it hit her. Lucy groaned and if possible Natsu smirk grew even more. Natsu came and took a seat beside the blonde. Lucy gave him a sideways glare and he chuckled. _Here goes._ Lucy quickly turned around and gave Natsu a pick peck on the lips. She turned in the opposite direction, her cheeks burning.

"Uh Luce, what was that?" Natsu chuckled. She was really too cute for her own good.

"I-It was a kiss."

"No it wasn't." Lucy quickly turned back to face the rosette, but before she could get anything out his lips collided with hers. His lips felt scorched but, strangely that made her love the kiss even more.

When Natsu felt her respond to the kiss he smiled against her lips. _Finally._ After all this time he finally got to taste her. Her taste was addicting. He licked her bottom lip asking for permission and she happily let him. He gently pushed her down on the bed as they fought for dominance. Natsu straddled her hips as they parted for air. As Lucy was gaining her breath Natsu started taking kisses down her jaw.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." His warm breath against her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"What're you doing to me Lucy?" His voice was lower than usual. Lucy bit her lip to fight a moan. Natsu slowly trailed kisses from her neck to her ear.

"You know what's funny?" He hotly whispered in her ear. Lucy didn't open her mouth. She knew if she did a moan would replace her words.

"I could always get any girl I wanted, but the one I'm madly in love with just keeps pushing me away." Lucy gasped as he began to nibble on her ear.

"Why? Why won't you give me chance?" Natsu was putting Lucy through blissful torture. At the moment for her, talking was easier said than done.

"Because I'm scared. I-I scared that you'll leave me one day. I can't afford to lose you." A low growl came from Natsu's lips as he sucked in her earlobe. An airy moan came from Lucy and Natsu inwardly smirked. Lucy bucked her hips and Natsu groaned as he tightly gripped her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I would die before I purposely hurt you?" Natsu pulled back and looked into her big brown eyed that he loved so much. Lucy averted his gaze. Natsu sighed.

"Luce I-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Natsu sighed in annoyance as Lucy giggled. Natsu stood up and shifted his pants to hide his obvious boner. He opened the door to find the red headed beauty in the other side.

"Hello Natsu, Lucy Levy is having a karaoke night at her dorm and I _expect_ to see the booth oh you there." And with that she gave a small smile and was on her way. Natsu turned back around to find Lucy fixing her clothes.

"Are we going?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Just... let me take a cold shower first.

* * *

"Who's going first?" Levy said holding up the microphone. Natsu sighed and pulled himself up from the couch that was the same color as the blunette's hair. He grabbed the mic as a smirk graced his face. That smirk strangely made Lucy uneasy.

 _Baby girl I'm not quite human_

 _And I'm not quite a machine_

 _So I guess that leaves you staring_

 _At something that's somewhere in between_

 _Yeah, I'm another, hungry lover_

 _But I was born a different breed_

 _Yeah I can shake you, but then I'll break you_

 _And baby sweat is guaranteed_

He walked up to the blonde and pulled her out of her seat.

 _I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

 _But inside my chest there is nobody home_

 _My heart may be missing_

 _But my hands will make up for it_

 _Don't think this is innocent_

 _I'll sink my teeth right into it_

 _My eyes and my mouth agree_

 _You'll be coming home with me_

 _'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

 _'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

 _Animal_

 _I'm just a animal_

 _Animal_

He noticed she kept avoiding he gaze. He took her chin between his index finger and thumb and lifted it so she can finally look him into his onyx eyes.

 _Girl you locked the door behind you_

 _When you walked into my room_

 _And your eyes have got me thinking_

 _That maybe there's a different side of you_

 _'Cause when I'm attacking, your nails are scratching_

 _So I wonder could it be_

 _That when your clothes fall to your feet_

 _You could be an animal like me_

 _I wish I could give you my love and my soul_

 _But inside my chest there is nobody home_

He took her hand and put it on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat

 _My heart may be missing_

 _But my hands will make up for it_

 _Don't think this is innocent_

 _I'll sink my teeth right into it_

 _My eyes and my mouth agree_

 _You'll be coming home with me_

 _'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

 _'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

 _Animal_

 _I'm just a animal_

 _Animal_

He leaned in, his lips mere centimeters from hers

 _Crawling on your hands and knees slowly_

 _Over to me, reach out to touch my face_

 _Anticipation_

 _Push me up against the wall_

 _Whispers and nicks and all these tricks you try and pull_

 _Manipulation_

Just as they were about to kiss he pulled away deciding to be a tease. Even though it wasn't on purpose Lucy started a war that he was intent on winning.

 _My heart may be missing_

 _But my hands will make up for it_

 _Don't think this is innocent_

 _I'll sink my teeth right into it_

 _My eyes and my mouth agree_

 _You'll be coming home with me_

 _'Cause girl you know, 'cause girl you know_

 _'Cause girl you know, I'm an animal_

 _Animal_

 _I'm just a animal_

 _Animal_

Then he gave her the mic leaving a flustered Lucy and their friends speechless. Looks like he won this battle. After a few seconds Lucy calmed herself and decided since she was already up there she might as well go.

 _I'm not the type, type of girl to remain with the guy, with the guy to shy to afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever_

 _I'm not the girl who would fall to her knees with her hands clasped you begging begging you please to stay with her for worse or for better._

 _And I'm staring at you know there's no one else around in thinking your the boy for me._

Natsu noticed as she was singing she had the biggest smile on her face he's ever seen. That made him smile just as big

 _I'm just saying it's fine by me if you never leave_

 _And we can lay like this forever it's fine by my me_

 _In the past I would try try hard to commit to a guy wouldn't get to far it always somehow seemed to fall apart_

 _And with you with you with you I can see what I need I can dream realistically I knew that this was different from the start_

The blonde and rosettes eyes look the she a piece of her hair behind her ear as she gave him a cute yet seductive wink.

 _And it seems that everytime were eye and eye that I can find another piece of you that I don't wanna loose_

 _But I'm starting at you now and there's no one else around in thinking you're the boy I need_

 _I'm just saying its fine by me if you never leave_

 _And we can lay like this forever its fine by my me_

 _I'm just saying its fine by me if you never leave_

 _And we can lay like this forever its fine by my me_

 _And is never easy, darling believe me, I'm as skeptical as you_

 _But when I think of, life without us it feels like what were supposed_

 _But I don't wanna come off to strong_

Natsu practically scoffs at that last line. Too strong his ass.

 _I'm just saying its fine by me if you never leave_

 _And we can lay like this forever its fine by my me_

 _I'm just saying its fine by me if you never leave_

 _And we can lay like this forever its fine by my me_

When she finishes everyone is cheering and yelling at her for not telling them she could sing

The party's almost over and almost all of them were drunk of their assess. So they decided to sing a song together before they bid each other farewell.

 _Juvia & Gray: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

 _Lucy & Natsu: I gotta feeling_

 _Ooh that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

That's the only part that could be heard since they all were drunk so must of their words were slurred.

"No you can't taker way from e." Levy said as she coming to Lucy and cried. Natsu sighed as Levy and Lucy clung to each other and cried.

"Come on shrimp, we've gotta go." Gajeel said amazed and Levy's new strength. Levy grabbed on tighter to Lucy's waist.

"Hey Levy look a book!" Natsu said pointing in some random direction. She immediately let go running in the given direction with a chuckling Gajeel following.

"Let's go Luce." Natsu said as he lifted Lucy bridal style. She giggled as she swayed her legs back and forth.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? I told you guys I wasn't dead didn't I? So anyway the next one I'll be updating is either Sakura and her kitsune or A Beautiful disaster. Review and tell me which one. Thanx for putting up with. Lot's of love and kisses. And my birthday was on Monday so this was like a small present for all of us.**


	3. Her Mark

Natsu sighed as he kicked the door closed with a slightly buzzed Lucy in his arms. He sat the blond down and lightly tucked her in with hope that she'd let sleep overtake her. The rosette gave a gentle smile before he proceeded to take off his shirt. "Natsu." He heard the faint whisper and stopped his actions. He looked down at the blond who was now sitting up and nervously playing with her fingers. The pyro sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's up Luce?" He asked gently. Something in her eyes was throwing him off. He saw too many emotions, but the most prominent was fear. What was she so afraid of?

"Don't leave me." She pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. Before Natsu could voice his confusion she continued. "I know you think that I don't want to be with you because I don't trust you. But that's the complete opposite."

Natsu partially forgot how to breathe while she was talking. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked the blond in her honey eyes. "Then what is it? I promise you whatever it is I'll try my damndest to fix it." He took her hands into his. Her small smooth hands in contrast to his big callused ones. The two were so alike and different all at the same time. Natsu was loud, rambunctious, and wasn't much of a thinker. Lucy was reserved, timid at times and thought everything

through. But both of them put family before everything and have a bigger heart than anyone else you'll ever meet.

"I'm scared that something will take you away from me. Everyone who is special to me always gets taken away from me. I don't want you to go, so I figured if I keep some space between us then... you won't be taken away. I don't care if this means I can never be with you. As long as you're in my life," She gave a sad smile. "I'm happy."

"You're such a weirdo." He said as he lifted the blond and sat her in his lap. Onyx met honey as Natsu tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "When I first saw you I didn't want to take my eyes off you. When we talked to each other for the first time I wanted to talk forever just to hear your voice. When I held you for the first time I wanted to stay there forever. When we had our first kiss it took all my power not to have my way with you. I _promise_ you that nothing ever take me away from you, and vice versa." A gentle smile graced Lucy's face. Natsu leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then her eyelids. Then her cheek. And finally his lips brushed against hers. It was light, just to test the waters. Then their lips met again, with a new found hunger. But they both held back, they knew this wasn't the right moment for what they both craved for.

Hesitantly Natsu pulled away. He sighed as he brought the comforter up and over their bodies. He has so much more to tell her, to show her. But suddenly he was exhausted. Suddenly Natsu's lip quirked upward, he _finally_ after all this time got the girl he'd been chasing. He felt like his chest was about to burst. "Hey Natsu." Her soft angelic voice sang.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

When Lucy awoke she was more aware of what happened the previous night then she thought. To her surprise she remembered everything and in the beginning was blushing furiously but after a while calmed down.

At the moment she was drawing imaginary shapes on Natsu's chest. All the while she couldn't help but feel her chest swell in happiness. For the first time in her life she felt wanted. Like someone was happy to have her in their presence. That was a feeling she hasn't felt since her mother died. "Luce" Natsu chuckled sleepily. "That tickles." He slowly opened his eyes to see Lucy with her face buried in his bare chest and with, what he can only guess blushing cheeks. He chuckled as he pulled her body against his and buried his face into her blonde hair.

As he basked in her sweet scent of peaches it hit him; this woman was his and nobody else's. Natsu gave a lopsided grin. After Mavis knows how long he finally got her to be his, and his alone. His chest swelled up with pride.

"Come on," The blonde mumbled as she wiggled out of Natsu's grip. "We've gotta get ready for school." Before she was fully out of his grip Natsu began to shuffle and before she knew it, he was straddling her hips. "N-Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" She mentally cursed at herself, already aware of her furiously blushing cheeks. Natsu smirked as he slowly brought his head down, laying it in the crook of her neck.

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" His voice was low, husky. Sexy. Lucy gasped as she felt him begin to lightly suck on her neck. Lucy bit her lip as she tried to hold back the moan that was eagerly trying to escape her throat. A low growl erupted from Natsu's chest. "Don't hold back from me. I want to hear every _moan_ , every _scream, everything._ " The blonde whimpered under him.

"We ha-have to get ready for school." Natsu pulled away and eyed his handy work. He smirked as he saw the purple bruise on her neck. "Okay Luce, you win this time, but next time," He lowered his head beside her ear. "You're mine." He whispered huskily. The rosette slowly lifted himself off the blonde. She made her way to the bathroom. _1 2 3…_ He counted how long it took her to notice the mark on her neck.

"NATSU!"

45 seconds, she lasted longer than he thought.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy barely made it to school, Natsu with a sore face and Lucy thankful it was winter so she could get away with wearing a turtleneck. "What took you two so long to get to class this morning." Erza asked with a slightly scornful tone. Lucy blushed and Natsu chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny ya pyro." Gray asked annoyed with Natsu for some unknown reason. Natsu scowled as looked in Gray's direction. "What did you say droopy eyes.?"

"You heard me flame dick."

"Exhibitionist."

"Pyromaniac."

"Stripper."

"If you two say another word, I promise I'll paint these walls with your blood."

"Yes ma'am!" The two said as the cowered in fear of the scarlet titania. "Anyway," Erza said clearing her throat. "Lucy, I want a full explanation on why you and Natsu got to school so close to the late bell. I refuse to let any of my loved ones have something like tardiness stop them from a wonderful future." Lucy nervously laughed as she pulled on the hem of her sweater.

"Well you see me and Natsu kinda got home late from the party last night, so we kinda overslept." It wasn't a total lie. They really did get back to their dorm last night, just not the part about oversleeping. The scarlet beauty nodded in

contempt and lucy let out a nervous sigh.

"So Luce, guess what we're doing later." Lucy gave Natsu a questioned look as the rest of the group gave Lucy a small smile. "Is it something I'll regret?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hope not." Natsu chuckled as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "You're getting your Fairy Tail mark later." When said boy noticed the confused look on her face he continued. "Have you noticed that all of us except you have a specific tattoo somewhere on or body." As he said this everyone revealed the tattoo. As Natsu said everyone had except her, all of them varying in a variety of colors. "Well today you'll be getting yours. The mark is like a promise that no matter what we'll always be there for eachother and never forget about our friends." Lucy noticed that as Natsu was talking on the tattoo there was a twinkle in his eye she hardly ever saw. That was when she found out just how much friendship really is to him, and how much he cherishes it with everyone, even Gray. She smiled and laced her fingers through his, causing him to stop mid sentence. "I can't wait."

* * *

"How does it feel." Natsu asked as he and lucy entered their dorm. "It's a little sore but I'll be fine." She said examining the pink mark on her right hand. She was a little surprised when they first arrived at her english teacher '-who insists that all her students call her Mira- house. She simply told her to take a seat and asked what color she wanted it and where. Getting the tattoo didn't hurt as much as lucy previously thought it would.

As Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, she looked out her window. _I'm finally happy mom_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took longer than I originally though to finish. I'm really sorry about that. But in the end I think it was worth it, this is my favorite chapter so far. Anyway I would like to thank everyone for their support for reading my terrible fanfiction when their ones a thousand times better to read. Also, keep looking out for the fourth chapter of** ** _A Beautiful Disaster,_** **it's coming out soon.**

 **P.S Am I the only one who noticed how dark Fairy Tail is getting?**

 _ **-Mooda**_


	4. Happy Anniversary

Lucy sighed in frustration, she had no idea what to get Natsu for their six month anniversary. Even though she always took pride in being his best friend/girlfriend, she had no idea what to get him. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she got him a terrible gift? Although she was aware that Natsu would probably love any gift she gave him - because he's Natsu - she didn't want to get him something that he would only use for a week and then throw away. She wanted to get him something that he could have for a long time to come, and just maybe… show his future children. The only thing is, what could she get him that he would be able to keep for that long?

The blonde groaned as she leaned back in her bed. She was thankful that Natsu went out to have some "guy time" with Gray and Gajeel. She's positive that she wouldn't be able to think if he would've stayed. He would either be begging for attention, teasing her about something stupid, or finding a way for them to make out for no reason.

Lucy closed her eyes as she drowned herself in thoughts of Natsu. _What's something he could use everyday?_ She kept asking herself. Suddenly a smile crept its way across her face. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her keys.

If this was going to work she'd need some materials.

* * *

"LUCE, LUCE WAKE UP! I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU," Lucy took her pillow and covered her head, mumbling something about a childish pyro. Natsu's smile simply broadened as he yanked her covers off her body. Lucy shot up into a sitting position as she glared at the pinkette. Her glare hardened as she saw that same stupid smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary Luce," he said gently as he held out a small red box with a white bow on the top. He glare quickly disappeared as she looked at the small box. She gave him a small smile as she lifted herself out of bed. "Happy anniversary," she murmured as she gave him a small peck on the lips. She took the small box out of his hands as she bent down and took a medium sized box from under her bed. As she stood up she was met with an alarming kiss, but as soon as it started, it ended. Natsu took the box from her hands.

"You open yours first." He said as he sat on her bed. Lucy gently sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She eagerly but gently took the top of the small red box. As she saw what was inside she gasped. She pulled out a small golden dragon charm. As she examined it she noticed all the small details on the dragon. From the scaled pattern to the slitted eyes. She felt tears prick in her eyes as she looked back at Natsu, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I saw it the other day in some random jewelry store and it reminded me of your bracelet. You don't have to put it on there of you don't want to. I just thought I'd give you something that reminded you of me. It's not like I'm being conceited or anything, I just thought you might like it…" He was adorably rambling and Lucy could only think of one thing to shut him up. She gently pressed her her lips against his. Natsu gave a blissful sigh as he melted into the kiss. Lucy then pulled away before the kiss could get too far. He still had presents to open.

Natsu pouted as Lucy laughed at his childish behavior. She quickly shoved him his present before he could voice his opinion. The pyro sighed as he opened his present. When he opened the present and simply stared she felt fear grip at her heart. She couldn't tell if he loved it or hated it. Suddenly she saw a tear stream down his face. "Natsu," she softly wiped away the tear. Natsu looked at Lucy and down in the box. Slowly he pulled out a scarlet and gold patterned scarf. If you looked closely you could see that scaled pattern as well. Almost like his other scarf.

Slowly he turned his head to Lucy. He could see the worry in her eyes. He gently smiled to ease her worry. Lucy sighed, but the worry never left her eyes. "Do you like it?" Her voice was soft and nervous.

"How long did it take you to make this?" He asked as he examined the scarf.

"About two weeks. I wanted to make you something that you could keep for a long time, so I just thought I could make you a scarf. I know it's not like your other one but-"

"I love it." Lucy stopped and looked at a grinning Natsu. "You do?"

"Well of course I do you weirdo. It's fucking awesome, and that fact that you made it for me makes it even better." Lucy smiled a wide big smile. So big her cheeks began to hurt. For the past two weeks, that's all she's wanted to hear him say. "I love you Luce," He whispered as he gently kissed her.

She doesn't care that he says it every morning when she wakes up and every night when she sleeps, or that he says it when he does something to piss her off or when they're going to separate classes. She'll never get tired of hearing him say those words.

Natsu gently sets her back on the bed as he climbs on top her, never breaking the kiss. When they pull away the pinkette gives her a seductive smirk. "Is this another anniversary gift?" Lucy gives him a smirk of her own.

"Maybe it is." Natsu's eyes widen as he sits up, Lucy quickly following.

"Wait, are you serious?" Lucy nods as he visibly gulps. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into doing this. If you really want to do this I have no problem with it, but if you're not sure I don't want to make you." Lucy smiles at her concerning boyfriend. She places her hand on his cheek and he leans into her touch.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have told you that I'm ready, but there is something I have to tell you…" When her hand begins to fall he quickly catches it and puts it back against his cheek. "What is it?" Lucy bit her lip and averted his heavy gaze. Natsu sighed as he took her chin in between his thumb and index finger. He lifted her head so that he could see the honey eyes he fell in love with.

"I promise I won't get mad at you." Natsu took his thumb and slid her abused lip from her teeth.

"Before you I was with a guy named Tashima, I really thought he loved me. We were together for about a year. One day we were over his house and he wanted to have sex. I told him that I wasn't ready but then he said that if I really loved him I'd do it. I was young then and I was stupid enough to actually do it. But the next day when I woke up instead of him I found a note. It said that things weren't really working out and that it was time to leave," Tears began to cascade down her face before she could stop them.

Natsu gritted his teeth as she protectively wrapped his arms around her. He was aware that before he didn't treat girls the way should be, but he'd never forced a girl into sex. He couldn't even imagine what would make a guy do that. "I promise, that I'll never leave you, and if I do I'll come back to you. I love you more than you'll ever know. Remember that Lucy." She nodded as he wiped away her tears.

"So, you really wanna do this?" Lucy kissed him fiercely, answering his question. Natsu laid her back down on the bed and gently spread her legs with his knee.

He swallowed her moans as he explored her moist cavern. Lucy - having enough of Natsu taking lead - attempted to take control of the kiss. Natsu chuckled at her futile attempts. He pulled away with her bottom lip between his lips. Said girl rolled her eyes as he wagged his eyebrows at her. Natsu let go of her lip and averted his attention to the porcelain skin on her neck. He licked it gently basking in her taste. It was like strawberry's with a hint of salt. He then began to wonder if it was an actual thing, but was taken out of his thoughts when Lucy gave a - fairly loud - wanton moan.

He hissed as he felt his hard on twitch. He pulled away from her and looked at his beautiful goddess. She was panting heavily, her cheeks were flush and she had several bruises that from her jawline to her cleavage. He was still appalled by the fact that he could call this woman his.

When she finally opened her big brown eyes she smiled, a small cute smile. Natsu gently pulled on the hem of her shirt, silently asking for permission. She nodded, and he then began to slowly pull up her shirt making sure his fingers grazed her skin, causing a shiver to travel down her spine. When he reached the swell of her breast she slightly lifted herself of the bed. Natsu quickly threw the garment to side the side to gaze at his Lucy. Said girl began to squirm under his gaze and cover herself, which Natsu quickly put an end to.

"Trust me when I say you have no reason to be embarrassed about your body." Lucy continued to squirm under his gaze. Natsu sighed. "Looks like I'll be using that anniversary gift earlier than expected." Before Lucy could comprehend what was happening Natsu had a hold her wrists and tied her to the headboard with his new scarf. "Natsu what the hell!"

"It's the only way I could get you to keep still." Natsu basked in the sight of a shirtless Lucy, grateful to the fact that Lucy doesn't wear bras to bed. All this with the fact that she looked so vulnerable almost made him finish on the spot.

"Stop staring." She pleaded. The pinkette sighed as he lowered himself and lightly kissed her forehead. "As you wish." he whispered huskily. He travelled down her body, licking and nipping at pieces of flesh along the way. Finally when he was at his desired destination he took her rosey peak in his mouth, causing Lucy to gasp and arch her back; silently pleading for him to take more of her in his mouth. Natsu chuckled at her eagerness. He rolled her pert nipple between his teeth as he roughly massaged its twin with his hand. Lucy bit her lip to hold back another moan. Natsu nipped at her nipple.

"Don't hold back from me Lucy," The blonde whimpered under him, "I told you, I wanna hear every _moan,_ every _scream, every little noise you make._ " He roughly sucked on her peaks and she gave a small wanton moan. He smirked against her skin in triumph.

He pulled away and began to travel down her body leaving small butterfly kisses in his quake. He made quick work of her shorts and looked back up at Lucy. She was biting her lip and was looking at every direction except his. He looked back down at her panties and a small part of him began to think she planned this; they were red and all lace, the trimmings and the bow were black; his two favorite colors. He teasingly blew air on her most intimate place. Lucy gasped and attempted to close her legs but Natsu quickly stopped her. He then slowly pulled down her dampened panties, enjoying the sight of Lucy fully at his mercy. When they were out of the way he held her thighs open and positioned himself at her entrance. He then took one long languid lick, just gauge her reactions. He did it several times until he felt like she had enough. "Natsu," she moaned, and that was when he had enough. He took her bundle of nerves and Lucy immediately locked her legs around his head and pulled at her restraints. As he was busy with that he took one finger and slowly entered her, she moaned and attempted rocked her hips. His then took another finger and entered her. Lucy cried out as his fingers began to move faster. He watched as she made those lewd noises that made his desire twitch. Then he curled his fingers inside of her and watched her unravel. She screamed his name loud enough for all of Magnolia to hear. He retracted his fingers and made his way back up her body.

As she opened her eyes she was met with the sight of a smirking Natsu. She rolled her eyes. He chuckled as he kissed her. The kiss was long, slow, and passionate. As they kissed Lucy could taste herself, she decided that she tasted… _weird._ As he pulled away Lucy pulled at the scarf. "I want to touch you," she said quietly.

"Fine, I think you've had enough anyway," he then untied her wrists. She sighed and rubbed her wrists when she was finally free.

She looked up to see Natsu already taking his shirt off. When he was done Lucy basked on the sight of her shirtless boyfriend. She then remembered why he was one of the most desired boys at school. From his tanned six pack all they way to his scars and toothy grin. In one word, Natsu was sexy. The worst part of it was he was that he was fully aware of his looks. "Like what you see?" he asked with that stupid cocky smirk of his. Then he did the last thing she expected him to do.

He started posing.

Lucy giggled at his confidence. She sat up and lightly pecked his lips. She placed both of her hands flat on his chest. Her hands slowly traveled in different directions. She wanted to memorize his body with her hands. It was pretty clear that Natsu wasn't very used to be touched. The way his body would stiffen and relax at times didn't go unnoticed. She smiled sweetly as she began initiated a kiss. She quickly let him take control of the kiss, making sure he was distracted. Her hand slowly traveled down his body and she quickly slipped her hand under his boxers. When she gripped his length Natsu pulled away and groaned into her shoulder. She slid her hand up and down his length and every now and then would tease the tip with her thumb. And all too quickly he pushed her back down on the bed. His breathing was uneven and his eyes were tightly shut. Now it was Lucy's turn to smirk.

"Maybe we can save that for next time yeah?" Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. Natsu sat back up to take off his boxers and quickly leaned back down to Lucy, pressing their foreheads together. "You ready?" Lucy nodded without hesitation. Natsu aligned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. When he was fully inside of her he sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just, just give me a sec. It's been awhile since I've done this y'know?" Natsu chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Too big for ya Luce?" Lucy playfully hit his shoulder. After a few more moments Lucy rolled her hips; signalling that she was ready. Natsu put his forearms on either side of her head and began to slowly move his hips. After awhile he set up a slow rhythm. Now and then he's roll his hips to earn an extra moan or another call of his name. Then he began to move faster. The only thing that could be heard were the lewd noises coming from their passion with the occasional "faster" or "harder".

"Ah!" Lucy cried out as Natsu began to rub her clit. The blonde began to meet him movements thrust for thrust. Neither of them could describe what they were feeling. The feeling of pure ecstasy was unbelievable. Natsu wasn't a newbie at this but the way Lucy felt was different from the rest of the girls he was with. He wasn't sure if it was the way she called her name or how amazing she looked writhing under him, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to let anyone else hear or see this side of her. This was only for him. "Natsu!" she cried. He watched her unravel beneath him, and the simple sight did it for him.

He sighed as he pulled out, and laid down beside her. Then suddenly his heart dropped. "Shit,".

"What's wrong?"

"I really hope you're on birth control," Lucy raised an eyebrow and then she finally understood.

"You're an idiot," she sighed wryly. Some of the color returned to Natsu's face.

"Are you?" Lucy nodded.

"Thankfully I am." Natsu sighed in relief and pulled Lucy into his chest.

"Now get some rest," he said as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "We still have to go to our anniversary party later."

"You planned a party for us," Natsu chuckled.

"No, but Erza's a terrible liar. Lucy smiled warmly as she let sleep overtake her.

"I love you," Natsu looked down at Lucy and smiled warmly.

"I love you too you weirdo, now get some sleep,"

* * *

 **A/N: O/O I feel so dirty... Anyway I'm really sorry about the long ass wait but school's been hectic and I'm in way to many programs. But, you're not here to listen to my excuses so I'll shut up about them. Like I said a while ago I'm working on another nalu, narusaku,and soma fanfic and I've got the first couple of chapters already done. I just want to rap up the ones I've if I have any fellow nerds out there who love reading then you have to read a a book series I read called 'Hush Hush'. That's all for now you guys, I promise the wait won't be as long as this time.**


	5. Training

The last few hours were a real blur for Lucy. When they got to the school for the party they were met with an unexpected sight. The entire school was vandalized. The walls had graffiti all over them, most of the classrooms were completely trashed, and that was only the beginning of the damage. Everyone's first thought was to beat the culprits to a pulp, but that idea was put to a close when Erza approached everyone with a note that she found on the door of the front office.

"Drop Lucy Heartfilia off at the back of the school by midnight three days from now and no one will be hurt. Fail to do this and things will get very complicated." The first person to respond- to no one's surprise- was Natsu. He went into an uproar. He refused to give her up, no matter the consequences. Everyone attempted to talk some sense into him, including the blonde herself, but there was simply no persuading him.

"What if we use her as bait?" Gray asked among all the chaos. The pinkette whipped his head towards Gray and glared daggers at him. Just as Natsu was about to beat him to a pulp Erza stepped in front of him.

"Explain."

"We can give them to her three days from now, but the rest of us would be somewhere close by so that when the time is right we can get the jump on her. We can even teach Lucy some basic self defense moves just incase." Erza hummed as she put her hand on her chin in thought.

"I suppose that could work…" Honestly that was the only thing they could do at this point. The plan did have a lot of holes in it, but they didn't have much time to prepare. She decided they'll have to tweak things as they go.

"If we do this," Natsu began as he stood protectively in front of Lucy. "Then I've gotta be the one to teach her how to fight." Erza shook her head as she turned towards her brother like figure.

"You can not be the one to teach her. You'd be pulling punches and going easy on her, if you mean it or not. I'll be the one to teach her." Natsu growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. When he narrowed his eyes she could've sworn she saw his eyes turn into slits for a second.

"I'm sorry, but either I teach her or, we think of a new plan." Erza's eyes widened. Never had Natsu stood up to her to such an extent. That simply shows how serious he is about the blonde standing behind him.

"Fine, but I'll come check up on you two." she said. She then turned towards the rest of the group. "Everyone, I will inform Macrov of this as soon as possible. Go home and get some rest, we have a lot of preparations to make."

* * *

"Maybe I should just go to them…" Lucy said as they entered their home. Natsu slammed the door shut and grabbed Lucy by her arms. He stared into her honey eyes with such an intensity it made her head spin.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once Luce, _I'm not letting you go_. Not now, not ever. I don't care who tries to take you. Got it?" Lucy bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

She didn't want her friends to get hurt. People could possibly die because of her, and that's the last thing she wanted. From what they did to the school, she has a feeling they'll give an actual person a whole lot worse than that. They could save several lives by just giving up one. Why couldn't they understand that?

As the blonde was having her inner turmoil Natsu grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look at him. Just as she was about to say something he sealed her lips with a kiss. Lucy sighed and leaned into the kiss as she let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

She didn't want to lose Natsu. Or Erza, Gray, Levy, any of her loved ones, but this one time, she wanted to be selfish. She doesn't want to be away from them. Not now, not ever.

Natsu then pulled away from her and gave her one last peck on the lips. "Come on," he said. "We need to go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Lucy nodded and followed him to her bed. She silently watched as he stripped into nothing but his boxers. When Natsu looked up and noticed her still in her clothes he gave her confused glare.

"So you're sleep in your clothes?" Lucy blushed as she looked down at herself.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me." She said with a nervous chuckle. The blonde sighed as she began to strip herself of her clothing. When she took of her bra she covered her breast with her arms as she searched for a t shirt of some sort. Lucy hummed as she came across one of Natsu's shirts. She quickly slipped it on and slid under her comforter. She then gave a small yelp as she felt Natsu pull her into his chest. Lucy blushed when she felt his chest rumble from a deep chuckle.

"I love you"

"I love you too Natsu," and with that, they feel asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

"Natsu that hurt!"

"That was the point Luce."

"I wanna take a break."

"Stop whining. Like I told you, no breaks until you can either land a punch, or block one." The blonde groaned as she kicked some unknown force on the floor. Natsu chuckled as he took a step behind her.

"Remember," he began as he his hands on her wrists. "Keep your elbows in, and keep one hand above your chin and the other at your chest." He used his own feet to move hers in the right position. "Since you're left handed, but your right foot forward and your left foot back." He let go of her and walked around her. The pinkette gave a satisfied hum. "Good, now when you punch make sure the back of your hand is facing the sky and your elbow should be pointing outwards." Lucy nodded as she gave a test punch. Natsu narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Again," she gave another punch.

"You're still sloppy. Again." she punched. "Again."

"Again." Punch.

"Again." Punch.

"Again." Punch.

"Again." Punch

"Now put some force into it. Again."

This is when Lucy noticed just how serious Natsu is about her training.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been meaning to work on it for a while but I just couldn't think of anything. It's not fair to you guys, so I decided to buckle done and get something done. I know this chapter is short and not that great, but I can assure you that the next chapter will be amazing.**

 **Until next time my little potatoes.**


End file.
